Understanding Each Other andBeing Friends?
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: inside the first chapter. Will be a friendship at first may turn into a Yaoi. Rated T for language. and blood. as with me may turn M, and who knows after ;)
1. Chapter 1

**The summary...**

**Toshiro and Ichigo have defeated Sojiro Kusaka, but now Toshiro looks to talking to Ichigo after his trials and being found not guilty of treason. He has a hard time but does look forward to talking.**

**"Hey,Kurosaki." "Hımm?" "I was wondering how you could be able to...understand my feelings at the..." "The time they considered you as a rebel?" "Yeah."Well...Long story to start."**

**Taichou: captain**

**shinigami: soul reaper**

**shinigami daikou: substitue soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: 13th division**

* * *

**Chapter one: Trials of that question**

_**"Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."  
**_

**Reader's POV~**

Toshiro was on leave from work, even though he was found not guilty on treason, he was found guilty for leaving his post. He sighed because he hated it. He was glad only one more week of leave. "Ugh I guess I can train." He said frustratedly.

He went to the west training grounds and grumbled the whole way there. When Toshiro got there he noticed he was not the only one there. Juushiro Ukitake, the Juusanbantai Taichou was there as well as the Shinigami Daikou Ichigo Kurosaki. "Hey it is Toshiro." Said Ichigo as he walked over.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**

"Hey it is Toshiro." Said Ichigo as he walked over. I anime veined at Kurosaki Ichigo. **"How many times do I have to tell you Kurosaki Ichigo.." **I chided and Juushiro chuckled, **"To you I am Hitsugaya Taichou!" **I yelled. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and brushed off what I yelled at him.

"Yea yea Toshiro." He said so casually while scratching his head. My vein was about to pop but Juushiro chuckled. "Enough teasing him Ichigo." Said Juushiro. Ichigo grinned as he sat down on a nearby bench. "Hey Ichigo Kurosaki can I speak with you?" I asked as Juushiro left to get some tea.

* * *

**Ok I know short chapter but next chapter will be longer. Please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hello everyone! I know the first chappie was short but do not worry! This one will be longer. You should not worry how long they are but how good they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does**

**The summary...**

**Toshiro and Ichigo have defeated Sojiro Kusaka, but now Toshiro looks to talking to Ichigo after his trials and being found not guilty of treason. He has a hard time but does look forward to talking.**

**"Hey,Kurosaki." "Hımm?" "I was wondering how you could be able to...understand my feelings at the..." "The time they considered you as a rebel?" "Yeah."Well...Long story to start."**

**Taichou: captain**

**shinigami: soul reaper**

**shinigami daikou: substitue soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: 13th division**

* * *

**Chapter two:****Trials of that question part two**

******_"The trials begins with friendship."_  
**

******Toshiro Hitsugaya POV~**

"Hey Ichigo Kurosaki can I speak with you?" I asked as Juushiro left to get some tea. "Sure Toshiro." He nodded. I let out a sigh as I tried out what I wanted to say in my head before talking out loud. "Are you okay Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked in a serious tone. My head turned when he called me captain and I looked at him. He seemed worried. "Yea just formulating what I want to say Ichigo." I sighed for like the 10th time today.

He chuckled. "Always use big words ne?" He teased me. _ "Okay now he is really getting annoying." _I thought to myself. I gave him a glare. "Do not get your panties in a bunch." he teased. I narrowed my eyes. Ichigo Kurosaki stiffened a bit. "Go ahead and continue." He mumbled. "Thank you. Now you know how I am not able to be on duty due to what happened with Kusaka and the Ooien right?" I asked. (correct spelling please)

Ichigo nodded to my question. "Yea because you left your post right?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes exactly why. They cleared me of treason, but I still was guilty of leaving my assigned post." I explained. He nodded and continued to listen. "I am still captain of the juubantai,but right now just on leave." I said.

**Ichigo Kurosaki ~POV~**

I can tell Toshiro is having a hard time saying what he wants to say. I nodded as he kept explaining everything but it is like I am not stupid or a baka, I know what is going on. "Toshiro, Toshiro hold up. I know all about you being on leave." I said as I sighed. He anime veined at me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine captain Shorty Hitsugaya." I smirked knowing that will hit a big nerve. He screamed. "My name is CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU CARROT TOP!" I laughed as he lost his cool. He growled. "Oh Geez Toshiro, chill out." I said.

* * *

**Haha next chapter will be the question. But lol Toshiro's temper! Please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am on a roll on updating! I can't believe how much I have updated today! I will not be on tomorrow all day. Tomorrow night I will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does**

**The summary...**

**Toshiro and Ichigo have defeated Sojiro Kusaka, but now Toshiro looks to talking to Ichigo after his trials and being found not guilty of treason. He has a hard time but does look forward to talking.**

**"Hey,Kurosaki." "Hımm?" "I was wondering how you could be able to...understand my feelings at the..." "The time they considered you as a rebel?" "Yeah."Well...Long story to start."**

**Taichou: captain**

**shinigami: soul reaper**

**shinigami daikou: substitue soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: 13th division**

**I do repeat the summary for a few chapters.**

* * *

******Chapter three: ********Trials of that question part three**

**********************_"The trials begins with friendship."_**

**Ichigo Kurosaki ~POV~**

I can tell Toshiro is having a hard time saying what he wants to say. I nodded as he kept explaining everything but it is like I am not stupid or a baka, I know what is going on. "Toshiro, Toshiro hold up. I know all about you being on leave." I said as I sighed. He anime veined at me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine captain Shorty Hitsugaya." I smirked knowing that will hit a big nerve. He screamed. "My name is CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU CARROT TOP!" I laughed as he lost his cool. He growled. "Oh Geez Toshiro, chill out." I said. Toshiro sighed. "Anyway, I think I can still train with some people." He said. I looked at him confused. "Are you saying you want to train with me?" I asked him.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes if you would like to." He said with a look of annoyance. I smiled at Toshiro. "Sure along with Juushiro, he asked me too." I said. Juushiro came back with tea for all three of us. "So how's the talking going you two?" He asked. We nodded. "Yes Toshiro offered to train me, I said I am gonna train with you, so I thought all three of us could train together." I said summing up everything.

Juushiro put his thumb up to his chin. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He chuckled as he smiled. "Um Ichigo can we also be friends?" Asked Toshiro. I nodded. "I already consider you one of my friends." I said with a smile.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**

I sighed in relief as Ichigo said he already considers me a friend. I drank my tea and we talked. "So you don't know how to use any kido?" I asked. Ichigo shook his head no. My eyes slightly widened. "There is something I can give you lessons on." I commented. Ichigo nodded. "That would be nice, Since having a wide range of attack style really helps." He said. Juushiro smiled. "We can both teach you kido." He said.

* * *

**Okay I know short chappie but I am getting no ideas in my head for this. Please remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Been awhile! Pre written chapters are really helping! It was harder without them! Got my work cut out for me with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does**

**The summary...**

**Toshiro and Ichigo have defeated Sojiro Kusaka, but now Toshiro looks to talking to Ichigo after his trials and being found not guilty of treason. He has a hard time but does look forward to talking.**

**"Hey,Kurosaki." "Hımm?" "I was wondering how you could be able to...understand my feelings at the..." "The time they considered you as a rebel?" "Yeah."Well...Long story to start."**

**Taichou: captain**

**shinigami: soul reaper**

**shinigami daikou: substitue soul reaper**

**Juusanbantai: 13th division**

**Miai: a noble meeting for setting up arranged marrages**

**I do repeat the summary for a few chapters.**

* * *

_**Chapter four: Friends and Kido training part one**_

_******Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV~**_

_I sighed in relief as Ichigo said he already considers me a friend. I drank my tea and we talked. "So you don't know how to use any kido?" I asked. Ichigo shook his head no. My eyes slightly widened. "There is something I can give you lessons on." I commented. Ichigo nodded. "That would be nice, Since having a wide range of attack style really helps." He said. Juushiro smiled. "We can both teach you kido." He said._

I sighed. "Ichigo we are friends are we not?" I asked trying not to let my voice crack. He looked at me with slightly widened eyes. "Of course we are Toshiro!" He clocked me over the head with that said. I rubbed my head after he clocked me. "Now now you two. No hurting each other." Chided Juushiro. We both nodded and drank our tea.

"I have always been your friend Toshiro and don't you ever forget that." Ichigo told me. I blushed and coughed from taking a big sip of my tea.

_**Reader's POV~**_

Ichigo patted Toshiro's back. "You allright?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Toshiro nodded and coughed as he waved Ichigo's concern away. "Went down wrong pipe Toshiro?" Asked Juushiro raising a brow. Toshiro nodded as he breathed and took a drink of water. "I am fine. Just drank too fast." He said sheepishly.

Ichigo and Juushiro chuckled. "That happens to all of us." They said in unison. Toshiro nodded his blush almost gone. There was a knock on the wall. "Captain Ukitake I have to leave work early. Another miai was set up for me. " Rukia blushed sheepishly. Juushiro shook his head. "Don't worry about it Rukia. Good luck with your miai." He said with a smile.

Rukia blushed deeper and bowed. "Thank you sir." And then she flash stepped away. Ichigo looked at Juushiro bewilderedly. "A miai is a meeting to set up an arranged marriage withen noble families." Juushiro expalined as he sat down and sighed. Ichigo's eyes flashed with anger.

"I am gonna pummel Byakuya!" He yelled furiously. Toshiro put a staying hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Stay for a moment Ichigo." He asked more than ordered. Ichigo still furious sat down. Toshiro sighed as he refilled their tea cups.

* * *

**Maybe I will get more ideas later. This is only part one so their will be more parts to this chapter. Please remember to review.**


End file.
